battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Spirits Cross Dimension
【This is a Battle Spirits fan-fiction. I do not own anything. All rights go to Bandai, Sunrise.Ink and their rightful owners. Please support the official version.】 fan-fiction series is left unfinished/abandoned by the author. __TOC__ Prologue In an unknown dimension, the One True God of the Battle Spirits World sit in front of two swirling white holes, in both of them shows a red hair boy fighting with cards that summon out enormous creatures, great structures, and different types of magic. Looking amused, He says to Himself, “Hmmm.. Nice duel this young boy has shown, but I feel like it’s lacking something… Hmmm… what if I … yes, that could work.” Closing both images at once, He opens up another showing a blue planet, zooming in to a room where a teenager is playing on his laptop in his room, “This person will be good enough, now, I wonder what changes will this addition brings?” And an invitation is sent to the laptop, where the teenager still has no idea that his life will change forever. Chapter 1 “Man, Bram-Zand effect sure is overpowering, how would any spirits only decks would survive after its Soul Drive, not to mention there’s another Soul Drive after it if the player can get it right.” Looking at an online episode of the Double Drive saga, Rikudou Hikaru look at the animation of Bram-Zand and the episode ending, feeling fulfilled. “Oh well, have to wait another week till a new one come out. Although I do wish that I am able to travel to the Spirits World, to fight along the characters from Dan, Brave and Sword Eyes, what an adventure it will be, sadly it’s only a dream, well, time to exit.” Before the exit button can be press, a message pop ups. “Hmm? Strange, what’s this, hope it’s not a virus or anything.” Curious, Hikaru click on the message and out pops a sentence, “Would you like to fight alongside the Battle Spirits anime characters? Yes/No?” “Is this some cosplay game event challenge? Well, I do have the time, so why not, besides, what could go wrong?” And after “Yes” was clicked, the whole room went black, a black hole appeared from the screen and suck in Hikaru before he could do anything. “Wait, what is going on!?” was his last words before he blacked out. “….Where, where am I?”, after regaining his consciousness, Hikaru look around but see only darkness, “Hello? Anyone here?” “Hello, child.” “Wow!” A figure suddenly appeared behind Hikaru, shocking him. “Who are you? Where am I? What do you what with me?” “Child, I am the One True God of the Battle Spirits World, I bring you from your world to my home here, the Dimension Rift. My goal is to provide you with some task, send you to the Battle Spirits World and to change the fate of the people there.” “Wait, I don’t understand where you are getting at, why I am chosen for this?” “Because I pick you, and that’s final, or would you prefer to test your power with a God?” The God face began to darken a bit, and Hikaru began to think over the chances he had against the God, hmm.. pretty much he is doom. “Ummm… no thanks, I am fine with it, please continue with whose fate I should be changing?” “I will sent you through a portal to the World, your first task is to assist the bearers of cores light to overthrow the OtherWorld King.” Wait… bearers of cores light, OtherWorld King, why did it sound so familiar? It took Hikaru some time to remember. “Isn’t this the storyline of the Dan Series of the anime? The events are real?” The God explains, “To the people in your dimension, there are nothing more than stories, fantasy, but in here, there are very real indeed.” “I see, so where would I be first transfer to? And I would need a deck if I am going there.” “You will be transfer to the same location as the red soldier, the one they called Bashin Dan, and do not worry about your deck. You have the special privilege of using any cards from any sets, even cards that have not release in the World current timeline. However, you are forbidden to use any cards containing keywords and effects that are not available in the current timeline, no revival, and no matter what rarity you use, you must ensure that your deck must not be over power.” “So I am able to use all the cards, but effects and cards that are unique to the other series can’t be used, and I must limit the powers in my deck?” “Yes, for example, you are unable to have multiple copies of any of the XX-rare cards at any time, but if it’s possible to use a copy and multiple single if needed.” “What about the Ban and Limited List, should they be in effect?” “Any previous ban or limited in the current series stay so, but other that have not been ban or limited are usable, but their numbers can only increase by 1 depending on where they are, any more question?” “How am I supposed to change the decks I am using and improve it?” “You just need to call on Me three times silently, and you will be able to access the cards stock. I will not give you some time to build your decks, and then you will be sent to the World.” “Ok, I understand.” — A few hours later — Category:Fanfiction Category:Abandoned